A Killing Crown
by rockerbaby95
Summary: Sequel of the broken crown. It's 1992, 14 years since Otis and Candy has reunited. The children has grown up and Otis wants to teach them the family 'business'. Candice is a little worried that the same thing that happened years before will happen again. And what if her darkest nightmares come true when once again a Wydell is after her family Also pics of the family is on profile
1. My Adorable Children

It was early morning; everyone in the farmhouse was asleep. All but one man. He sat on his bed looking down at the woman lying next to him. The man ran a hand softly down the sleeping woman's back and smiled softly as she cuddled closer to him. Otis sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

It has been a long and tough road for him and the last of the Firefly's. For the past 14 years, they tried to hide their killings and keeping them to a minimum. Hell not even Candice and the children know about the killings.

As he watched his children grow, he thought about a lot of things. He wanted his sons to be like him but knows for a fact that Candice would kill him. Otis wants the boys to follow in his footsteps.

Looking down at Candice, Otis sighs once more.

"What is troubling you so much, Otis?" Candice asked as he kept shifting and sighing.

Otis bent down and kissed her on the lips and smiled down at his wife. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I won't get mad if you tell me why you woke me." Candice smiled up at her husband reassuringly but frowned as he looked away. "It's about the secret killings, isn't it?"

Otis looked down at her sharply. "You know about that?"

Candice sat up and stretched. Otis licked his lips as he watches her naked form move. Candice caught him looking and smirked at him over her shoulder as she climbed out of the bed. She leaned down to grab his shirt and smirked even more when she heard Otis moan out loud. After 14 years of being together and no one coming in between them, it still amazes her that she can get that kind of reaction from Otis. She pulled on the large shirt and padded into the bathroom.

"So are you going to tell me or are we ignoring it once more?" Candice asked as she started up the shower. Otis walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I want to teach the boys."

Candice closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "Fine…" Otis got happy that she gave in and went to say thank you but was cut off. "But! But only if they want to. And you have to ask your daughters too." Candice said as she pulled out of Otis's arms and took off his shirt before stepping into the shower.

"So, you agree with me?" Otis asked shocked that she really is giving into him.

"Yes."

And that was it on the subject.

The couple showered in silence and got ready for the day with the same silence. Otis knew just because she agreed doesn't mean that Candice is happy about this. Otis sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Candice got dressed. He smirked as she couldn't deice between two shirts. Otis stood and walked over to his shirtless wife and once again wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The red one." Otis said and he plucked the green tank top out of her hands and threw it back into the drawer. Candice tugged the red tank top on and pulled herself out of Otis's arms. "Look, if you don't want them to learn to kill then I won't teach them."

Candice looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What if the same thing that happened to the family happens again? I can't lose any of my children." Otis brought Candice close against him as her tears wet his chest.

"Nothing will happen to them. I won't allow it." Otis stated fiercely as he stared out of the window over Candice's head.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

The couple's kiss was salty because of Candice's tears. They hugged each other tightly as they shared the kiss. The door opened behind them and blue eyes rolled in disgust.

"Hey you too, me and your children are hungry. We need Candy to cook for us."

The kiss was broken by a laugh. Candice looked over to see her best friend standing there looking beautiful as always. Baby and Candice hugged before they walked down the stairs. The living room was filled with loud laugher and screams. Candice smiled as she watched Marcus carefully dropped Kendra on the couch before tickling her. Travis and Damon were play fighting. Vera and Lilly were cuddled close together as they watched morning cartoons. Thomas, even though was not seen, was in the kitchen waiting for his mother. All of them were dressed in their pajamas and look adorable, even though the youngest of the 7 children was 15 years old. But to Candice they will always be her babies. Speaking of Baby, she is now cuddled up with her two nieces as they watched Bugs Bunny trick Elmer Fudd once more.

This is her family and this is the story on how her house became, once more, the House of 1000 Corpses.


	2. Let's Learn About Our Family

Peeling layer after layer of skin, Lilly sighs. She really hates that even though she lived in Texas most of her life, she would still burn. Lilly sometimes forgets that her porcelain white skin can't tan without burning first. Lilly once again sighed as she pulled off another layer of dead skin from her right arm.

"Hey Cutie."

Lilly looked up as her Aunt walked into her bedroom. Lilly pouted and pointed at her skin. Baby flinched at how bad the burn looked before walking out of the room. Lilly looks at the door shocked that her aunt would just walk out on her time of need.

"Relax; I wanted to go get the goop your Momma puts on for you." Baby came back into the room with a bottle filled with red goo. Baby shuts the door and motions for Lilly to take off her top. Lilly follows her aunt order and put her long brown hair up into a messy bun. Lilly flinches but relaxes as the cold goo hit her burning skin.

"You know your Daddy talked to your Momma this morning." Baby started as she rubbed the goo on her niece's red skin.

"About us killing with you guys?"

Lilly remembers all about her childhood. It wasn't the best at times. Hell it still isn't. Lilly remembers Otis killing her birth father in front of her. She remembers her Uncle RJ dying. She remembers the crazy cop killing her Grandma and trying to kill the rest of her family. She remembers watching her Uncle Tiny walk into the burning house. She remembers watching that burning house explode with her burning Uncle in it. She remembers watching her mother cry as she and her father say goodbye. Lilly remembers it all. But she never told her parents or Grandfather about it. She only talked to her Aunt about it. Lilly made sure that the twins don't remember their first two years of life and they don't. Lilly doesn't want her baby siblings to remember the pain the three of them went through watching and listening to their family die or being tortured. She didn't want them to grow up surrounded by death like she did.

"Yea, you gonna to do it?" Baby was done rubbing the goo in but she didn't want to leave until she talked to Lilly about this.

"I don't want to kill unless I have to. I will learn how to defend myself but that's it. Ive been surrounded by death for too long, I can't do it." Lilly looked down at her hands upset that she can't be as strong as her aunt or father.

Baby brought her oldest niece into a hug and held her tight. Baby remembers all the sleepless nights she had because of Lilly's nightmares. Lilly wouldn't go into her parents' bedroom because she didn't want Otis to blame himself for Lilly's nightmares. So she stayed up all night with her Aunt. While her siblings had each other to go to or their parents when they were scared, Lilly had Baby. Lilly is closer to Baby then anyone in her family because Baby knows everything about Lilly and Baby tries to help the best she can.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Your father isn't going to force you to kill anyone." Baby started to rock Lilly as the nineteen year old started to cry. Baby could see that Lilly is really scared that Otis would hate her as a daughter because she doesn't want to follow in her father's footsteps.

"Hey Lils, Dad's calling family meeting." Marcus said sticking his head in, smiling brightly at his oldest sister and Aunt. Lilly wipes away her tears before pulling her shirt back over her bra. Lilly stands and puts her brother into a headlock. "Hey watch the hair!" Marcus breaks free and sweeps his short blonde hair into his mess he calls a hair style.

"Shut up and let's go, Charlie." Lilly said while smacking Marcus on the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Marcus called after his sister but was ignored as his Aunt wrapped an arm around Lilly's shoulders.

Lilly, Baby and Marcus walk into the living where everyone already is. There was two large couches that across from each other. One couch had Damon, Vera and Spaulding. The other had Travis, Kendra and Thomas. A love seat couch opposite of the TV which was filled by Marcus. And then an arm chair on either side of the TV. In one chair Baby and Lilly curled up on while the other Candice sat with Otis standing behind her.

Otis looked over his family and really noticed how much his children have grown. He can still remember how Lilly looked when she and Candice first came to the Firefly household. Otis shakes his head free from the memories and cleared his throat.

"Alright, I got some things that you kids need to know. So don't interrupt me." Otis gave his children a stern look before continuing. "Me, your Grandfather and your Aunt are the last living members of the Firefly family."

"What!" Kendra shouted forgetting her father's warning. Kendra moved closer to Travis, thinking this is when her father turns on them.

"Kendra, relax. Dad aint gonna hurt you. For god sake he had 15 years to kill you if he wanted to. Don't you think he would've done it by now if that was the case?" Lilly said to her youngest sister, clearly disgusted by Kendra's lack of trust in their father. "And if any one of the seven of us should be scared of dad. It would be me."

"What do you mean, Lilly?" Candice looked at her daughter, confused.

"I remember everything." Lilly said not looking at her parents and curling herself closer to her aunt. Baby tightens her hold on Lilly and kisses the top of her nieces head.

"Everyone shut up and let your father talk. Lilly doesn't want to talk about her childhood." Baby shouted over the loud talking of her nieces and nephews. Well expect Damon, he doesn't really talk that much.

"Now as I was saying. There were seven of us. Hugo was the first to die from a heart attack after he and Doctor Satan brought your mother back to life."

"Back to life?" Travis asked confused before looking at his mother.

"Okay Otis, you suck at story telling. Let me tell this." Candice said to her husband before sitting forward. "Before me and Lilly came here we had another so call family. There was my drunken father, crack whore of a step-mother, asshole of a half-brother, a slut of a half-sister and an awesome step brother. Now me and my step brother, Brian, had sex and I got pregnant with Lilly. When Lilly was two me and my family took a road trip down to Texas. We got lost and found Grandpa's gas station and museum. You follow me so far?" When she got approval from her youngest six children, Candice continued. "Once every one but me and Lilly went into the museum, we started to drive. After an hour or so we found your Aunt standing on the side of the road. Supposedly her brother kicked her out of the car on their way home. My half-brother, Nick, being the perverted asshole he was started to hit on your aunt. When we got to the house, your Grandma let me and Lilly stay the night without being killed. When I woke up only me, Lilly and Brian were alive. Me and your father started to fight and wouldn't talk for a week or two. During that week, your father killed Brian. Lilly saw and was scared of your father for a bit. Some people died but they don't matter. I found out I was pregnant and your father kidnapped two nurses to help me give birth. Well the bitch didn't stitch me up and I died.

Now I don't know what happened during that year but I awoke with Hugo and Doctor Satan next to me on the twins first birthday. Doctor Satan brought me back to life and helped me regain strength and movement. Three months later that's when everything started going bad again." Candice stopped for a little bit to look to see if her children were following the story. Once she saw that she has their full attention again, she started to talk once more.

"Cops came and started to shoot up the house. Your father and Aunt brought Lilly, Travis and Vera into the basement and locked them in a cage so the cops won't hurt them. Your father killed the bitch of a doctor and their son together. Don't ask about that." She said when Kendra opened her mouth. At her mother's words, Kendra quickly shut her mouth. "There was a whole shooting and her uncle RJ died. Your Grandma got captured and Hugo had a heart attack. Your Uncle Tiny was already missing and Grandpa left to do his own thing since Grandma kicked me out. Lilly, Travis and Vera were brought into the station with Grandma while your father and Aunt tried to escape the cops. I followed the two of them once I made sure my children were okay.

Well, the three of us met up with Grandpa and went to Grandpa's brothers' house. Your Uncle Charlie ratted them out after I already left to go to pick Lilly and the twins up. Wydell brought them to this house and tortured the three of them with Lilly and the twins in the same room. Your Grandmother was already dead because of Wydell. I was in the woods near the house when I found your Uncle Tiny. I waiting for your Uncle Tiny to do whatever it is he was doing. But I got restless and I kept hearing our family scream. I didn't really think anything threw; I just went in hoping for the best. I got a bottle smashed into the back of my head after fighting Wydell. He let out your Aunt and sister before setting the house on fire with us in there. He left to go chase the girls while your Uncle Tiny came and saved us before going to kill Wydell.

Your father helped me with the twins and Lilly, placing them in one car before saying goodbye to me. Your father, Grandfather and Aunt went into another car. Your Uncle Tiny walked into the burning house, killing himself. Your father drove one way; I drove off in another direction. Two years later, the house was rebuilt, I gave birth to the rest of you and the rest of your family was finally coming home. That is what happened. That is what Lilly remembers."

Candice sat back in the chair and watched as Lilly and Baby cry for their lost loved ones, Cutter sitting there looking down at his hands trying not to cry for Mama and the rest of her children finally understanding their past before and some after they were born.

"Now, I would like to teach all of you the family business but if you don't want to, then that's fine." Otis said after a couple of minutes. All of the teens looked up and looked at their father before answering him…


End file.
